(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abrupt start prevention system for vehicles, and more particularly, to a system in which two brake switches are connected to an engine control unit (ECU) such that abrupt starts of the vehicle and sticking of an accelerator pedal can be prevented.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional vehicle not having cruise control features, since a brake switch is not installed, an ECU is unable to detect driver-operation of the brake pedal. As a result, the engine control system can not structure a control logic to prevent abrupt starts or accelerator pedal sticking problems.
Accordingly, the problem of abrupt starts is controlled by a feature in which the engine can be turned over only if the brake pedal is depressed. However, it is still possible for the vehicle to experience an abrupt start immediately after the engine is started. That is, the engine control system is unable to prevent such a situation from occurring. The engine control system is also unable to prevent abrupt accelerations at other times, including instances where the accelerator pedal is malfunctioning (e.g., sticking) or is depressed too quickly by an inexperienced driver.
Abrupt starts and unintentional abrupt accelerations are caused by a rapid increase in engine rpm, an abrupt increase in fuel injection amounts, the mis-operation of a throttle position valve, and the mis-operation of the engine control system. Since these problems occur very quickly, even the most experienced driver is unable to cope with such situations. Accordingly, to overcome these problems, it is necessary that they are dealt with by the engine control system.